jackversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack V: Forest
Jack V: Forest is the fifth film of the main Jack series. It stars Jack from Statefarm as Jack, the hero. It was directed by Andrew Badass, with the soundtrack done by D-Boy Dizzle Dizzy Daniel Danny Dan. The film was followed by Jack Legacy: Rise of Louis. Plot Jack is seen doing pull ups in his cabin, tattooed on his entire back is the Venusian Military logo. Jack is a fugitive, living in the forests of Canada to stay away from the government. One day he goes out with his dog and the dog is shot by a sniper. He quickly locates the sniper and kills him, finding out he's from the United States Security Task Force Army Soliders of Freedom XYZ. He steals his gun and armored suit, equiping them both and setting out to find the rest of the team. He finds a small squad of soldiers all gathered around a tent. He listens in on their conversation and finds out that the SSTFASoFXYZ are actually two things. Jack, and a drug being created with the Venusian chemical Maloxindockoraniphan by Venusian scientists who escaped during the devastating Earth/Venus war. Jack, remembering that inside he is a true Venusian, takes down all the soldiers in hand-to-hand combat with his mad skills and heads into the tent. He sees the Venusian scientists giving blunts to animals. He watches the animals smoke them in shock. The scientists tell them that the drug is called superweed, and it makes animals psychotic and super smart. Smarter than humans. They can also talk. Jack kills them all knowing animals ruling the world would be horrible, and suddenly a horse grabs him from behind and starts choking him. Jack tries to kill the horse but it gallops off. Jack gets beat up by several forest animals, and runs off before he can be killed. Jack starts debating on how to murder all the animals and he realizes that he would first have to get the Maloxindockoraniphan-laced weed. He starts making plans but as he does a giant frog named Bumpo pushes him into the river and molests him. Jack strangles it to death and becomes a savage, killing all the animals in his way. He knows from personal experience that loud noises will kill a high and he creates a sonic device that only animals (except for humans) can hear. He sets in on a rock and runs off to go find the weed supply in the tent. When he arrives a bunny assassin has stolen the drugs and has driven off in his lamborghini. Jack gets in the supply car, a volvo and chases the car, climbing on top and leaping off onto the lambo. He crashes through the window, snaps the bunny's neck, and throws him out, driving off to where the last scientist is escaping. On top of a crane where a device is to mass produce the drug and expose it to the entire planet. Jack grabs a katana out of the car and climbs up the ladder, killing everyone on top. Two superweed exposed dragons appear but Jack manages to kill them. He finds the scientist and asks him why he would betray him and his kind like that. The scientist sets up a bomb on the crane and Jack jumps off as it explodes. He lands on the ground like a boss and claims this hot model chick as his own. They drive off into the distance, but the car explodes. The now normal animals wonder what happened. After Credits Scene A horse comes out of the trees as the car explodes, and his eyes move. He grabs another horse and starts having sex with it, telling him that the horse revolution is coming. Reception This is the only one of the Jack films to not be loved by critics. The rape scene is now shown in schools to show kids not to have sex when they're young. Fans, however, loved it.